Hanahaki Disease BILLDIP
by Den SP KT
Summary: ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo simplemente quiero estar a tu lado Pero ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir tanto por ti? ¿Por qué no puedo eliminar estos sentimientos? Pero no quiero hacerlo... ¿?¿?¿ Espero les guste y como ya saben, los personajes no son míos. Espero que los caps no sean tan cortos.
1. chapter 1

Cap 1

Todo esto comenzó en el Raromagedon, cuando recordaba tu rostro o te veía tras mi ojo, mi pecho dolía demasiado. Pensé que solo era por el obvio rechazo que tendría, ese típico dolor que no desaparecerá hasta que te supere, pero era algo peor, una enfermedad fisica, no sabía que era. Pues, es raro, el ser que todo lo ve sin saber que enfermedad lo acecha.

Cuando me derrotaron no me fui sólo porque me borraron de la memoria de Stanley, si no que solo quería alejarme de ti, después de todo, esta tortura comenzó por tu culpa. Aunque haya perdido mi cuerpo triangular decidí irme y no regresar.

Tome uno de mis muchos cuerpos de repuesto, pero aunque tenga de diferentes monstruos y criaturas elegí la de forma humana, es flexible y comodo, como usar un pijama.

Haber cambiado mi cuerpo no funcionó, no me quito esa punzada dolorosa que tu ser me causaba. Cada cuerpo que usaba y enfermaba podía cambiarlo a otro y ya estar saludable, pero por alguna razón esto me persigue, no importa en que cuerpo este.

Al principio solo eran dolores y a veces un poco de tos, pocos días después algo raro empezó a salir de mi cada ves que tosia, ¿petalos? Escanee mi cuerpo para saber que mierda sucedía, si todo era parte de mi absurda imaginación o si algo esta realmente mal. Encontré algo dentro mío, esta creciendo lentamente y con una pequeñas espinas rodeando mi corazón. ¿Qué era esto?

Más adelante no solo tosia, si no que también vomitaba, pero ningun liquido salía, solo eran flores. Una hermosa flor violeta azulada, era una bonita flor, recuerdo su nombre, era Solanum, pero esta era particularmente más azul que la normales.

Mande a mis monstruos a averiguar sobre está enfermedad, si esto era causa tuya o solo una condición fisica, ¿pero como no pensar que es por ti? Si cada vez que te apareces en mi mente duele más de lo normal.

Mis monstruos volvieron, no obtuvieron nada, monstruos inútiles, no saben hacer bien su trabajo, tal vez tendría que investigar por mi cuenta y la única forma de saber que me pasa es buscando respuestas en ti.


	2. cap 2

Cap 2

Pasaron 4 años desde aquella gloriosa victoria que trajo a la normalidad a Gravity Falls, o al menos la normalidad de gnomos y criaturas extrañas por ahí. Mis tíos siguen en asombrosos viajes y mi hermana sigue igual de loca e hiperactiva.

Venimos cada verano desde la derrota de ese triángulo del mal. Ahora tengo 16 y nuestro padres nos permitieron continuar nuestra educación aca, en Gravity Falls, ¿Saben que significa eso? Viviremos en Gravity Falls hasta que pasen minimo dos años.

Soos se casó con Melody y tuvieron un hijo, un pequeño bebé de dos años, ellos se encargan de la cabaña del misterio. Mis tíos vuelven en una semana de Egipto. Wendy tiene 20 y se volvio leñadora como su padre. Pacifica vive una vida normal, pero por lo que me enteré es la reina de la secundaria, la típica popular, pero igual es nuestra amiga. Guideon dejo de ser un chico gordito y creció sano y fuerte, es un poco más bajo que Mabel y yo, también esta delgado y bien entrenado, el me dijo que superó a Mabel y está en busca de su princesa, muy dramático.

La cabaña sigue igual. Nos dividieron en dos habitaciones ya que Mabel quería su propio espacio, yo acepté, también necesitaba el mío.

Las cosas van bien, pero algo me intriga cada verano que vengo, una flor, una peculiar flor que siempre encuentro cerca mío, no importa donde este, siemrpe encuentro esa flor. Tanto la veía que investigue cuál era, una Solanum, pero esta no era normal, las Solanum son violetas, las que yo encuentro son un violeta muy azulado. Busque leyendas y sucesos importantes que tal vez hayan ocurrido con está flor, pero ninguna pista.

A cada lado que voy siempre me siento vigilado, sospecho que tiene que ver con esa flor. Muchas noches de insomnio son causadas por eso. Le conté a la persona a la que más confianza le tengo, Mabel. La única respuesta que obtuve cuando le conté todo mi problema fue: "seguramente no es nada, siempre eres así, tranquilo, si algo te sucede tu hermana esta aquí para apoyarte".

Algo sucede y tengo que averiguar que es.


	3. cap 3

Cap 3

El demonio y el humano estaban en su rutina diaria. Bill acosando sin parar a su humano y Dipper paranoico por todas las flores que sigue encontrando. Pero ninguno de los dos sabe que este día algo iba a cambiar...

—Estoy solo, en el MindScape, espiando a mi hermoso Pino sin saber que hacer, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y ni siquiera encontré una cura a mi emfermedad, pero no creo que llegue a peo- UGGHA— el demonio acababa de vomitar una gran cantidad de esa planta azul —que asco, estas flores ya me estan hartando.

—Jefe, no debería pedirle ayuda a-

—NO, no te atrevas a mencionar a ese inmundo humano a menos que quieras perder tu inservible vida— el rubio fue tornando su amarillo en un fuerte carmesí, ya era la décima vez en esa semana que mencionaban esa posible solución.

El monstruo huyó asustado saliendo por una puerta dentro de la sala. La puerta se cerró detrás él y Bill suspiró tratando de calmarse y así lentamente volviendo a su color natural.

"Tal vez no sea mala idea" pensó aburrido mirando a su humano vagar en el bosque como hacia todas las tardes. Salió del MindScape y se concentró en seguir sigilosamente al humano.

Dipper fue hasta un árbol cualquiera y se sentó bajo éste para empezar su lectura. Aunque pareciera muy aburrido el simplemente está tratando de averiguar el misterio, pues le gustan mucho los libros de ese estilo. Lo deja pensando y siempre termina resolviendolo. Pero el único misterio que le cuesta resolver es el de su flor, la enigmática aparición de esta flor lo seguía atormentado, pero trata de no pensar mucho en ello.

Ya despues de varias horas, y calambres por posiciones incomodas para leer, terminó rapidamente su libro como ya era costumbre.

Se paro tomando su libro, de repente sintió un ruidoso movimiento entre los arbustos a su alrededor, luego escucho una estruendosa y enferma tos, parecía que alguien sufría. Se quiso acercar pero cuando hecho un vistazo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Miro en los arbustos y se encontró con esa flor, pensó, su acosador lo estaba siguiendo y espiandolo.

Sacó una foto, como era costumbre, de la "escena del crimen" y se dirigió a la cabaña para entrar en su habitación y no salir hasta la hora de la cena, o cuando tenga hambre.

Pasó horas ahí dentro tratando de conectar los puntos y tratar de saber si su vigilante estaba enfermo o no, pues esa tos se oía muy grave.

Al final no tuvo ninguna conclusión diferente a las de siempre: lo sigue a todas partes y nunca falta la flor.

Pasó horas y él ni cuenta se dio, escucho el grito de su hermana que lo llamaban para cenar, ese día ella cocinaba. Bajo y se encontró con la divertida, pero deliciosa, apariencia del alimento preparado por su hermana, siempre tenía su propio toque personal.

Acabó gustoso con la comida y fue directo a su habitación. Rapidamente se cambió a su pijama, en lo que solo consistía en una musculosa blanca y su pantalón azul claro. Preparó cuidadosamente su cama y apagó las luces. Trataba de dormir, ya que muchas veces no puede hacerlo, pero esta vez si lo logró.

En medio de la noche un demonio vigilaba de cerca a su amor no correspondido, este era una de las pocas veces en las que Dipper dormía y Bill podía contemplarlo a una extrema cercanía, donde en ocasiones juntaba sus labios en a penas un roze.

Justo cuando iba a tocar esos delicados labios él menor habré de repente sus ojos. Su cara muestra una gran sorpresa con una pizca de miedo y confusión. Bill se incorpora y se aleja un poco.

—Qui...quién eres tú?— pregunta titubeante y temeroso el humano, sin embargo Bill no contesta. Dipper frunce el ceño levemente alejando el sentimiento de miedo.— te pregunté, quién mierda eres y que ibas a hacerme?

— yo... Soy Bill y...—el demonio vio los ojos de Dipper, podía ver su temor y enojo en su rostro, iba a dar una respuesta, pero repentinamente empezó a convulsionar. Parecía que iba a vomitar y Bill parecía resignado a mostrarle tal atrocidad al muchacho. Dipper se preocupó, pero no ayudaría al enemigo que casi destruye a su familia. El demonio se apoyó contra la pared y justo en la esquina de esta dejo salir toda esa floresta, Dipper abrió sus ojos de par en par mirando tal escena.

Cuando Bill terminó de vomitar se enderezó y trató de acercarse a su Pino. Este se fue hacia atrás.

—No me toques, mugriento triángulo— dijo amenazadoramente como si soltara veneno en cada una de sus palabras. Bill, mostrando su enfermo rostro, solo desapareció, cuanto más rato se quedaba, más crecía su sufrimiento y peor se volvía la situación.


	4. cap 4

Cap 4

Dipper tenía en mente contarle lo sucedido a su tío, seguramente pensando que Bill tramaria algo malvado contra él o su familia. Desde que descubrió que el era su acosador estuvo más paranoico de lo que esta normalmemte, claramente su hermana lo notó. Trató de hablar con él, simplemente le contó todo, ahora ella también esta preocupada.

Pasaron un par de días y los tíos llegaron del viaje. Todos los recibieron con cariño. Soos todavía se encargaba de la Cabaña del Misterio, pues Stan estaba ya como jubilado al negocio, aunque salía en ocasiones con Ford hacía distintas aventuras, pero igual controlaba todo lo que sea dinero. Cuando llegaron fueron directamente a descansar, estos viajes cansaban mucho y más para hombre un poco de la mediana edad.

Dipper contaría su experiencia cuanto antes se despierte Ford.

Su preocupación creció más cuando las flores dejaron de aparecer, pensó que arruinó algún malvado plan de Bill y que ahora él trataría de adelantar las cosas, o cosas así, pero también se dio cuenta de algo, su enfermedad, Bill estaba sufriendo, tal vez necesitaba algo de él para sanarse ¿Acaso alguna parte humana que pensaba arrancar mientras dormía? No lo sabe y eso lo carcome por dentro. Pensar que podría estar en peligro.

Dipper no pudo dormir desde lo de Bill, necesitaba respuestas. Las flores en el rincón de la habitación nunca las limpió, trato de no tocarlas luego de ver de donde habían salido, le daban asco ahora mismo, se preguntó si todas las otras que alguna vez vio salieron también de ahí.

La noche paso muy lento para Mason, estuvo comiendo, leyendo, investigando y jugando, muy aburrido.

Como el siempre supo, Ford es el primero en levantarse a desayunar, ahí que el también irá a la misma hora que él para contarle lo sucedido.

Llegó a la cocina, donde usualmente desayunaban, ahí estaba Ford.

—Hey, niño — dijo en forma de saludo. Ford miró directamente a la cara del chico notando sus grandes ojeras— acaso no duermes?

— He estado muy paranoico y quería contarte algo muy serio, no puedo esperar, tiene que ser ahora mismo — mencionó lo más serio que podía. Se sentó frente a su tío y le contó su preocupación— Tío Ford, Bill sigue vivo y volvió, tiene otro cuerpo, como un humano, me ha estado acosando durante años y antes de que preguntes, lo vi con mis propios ojos hace tres días en mi habitación—Ford se quedó estático sin saber cómo procesar toda esa información— Tío Ford, dime, qué debi hacer? Bill estará planeando algo? O solamente me esta acosando?

—Hijo, esto debemos hablarlo más en privado, vamos a mi oficina


	5. cap 5

Cap 5

Dentro de alguna dimensión, Bill se encontraba en su trono usual de alto rango y frente a sus monstruos seguidores.

—Y que haras ahora?— dijo uno de los monstruos con los brazos cruzados— el niño ya te vio, sigues débil y justo como lo estas viendo a través de tu ojo, tu humano le esta contando todo al anciano! Repito, que mierda haras ahora?! —Bill no contestó, solo miraba aburrido a todos esos inferiores y de repente muchos murmullos y reclamos empezaron a llenar la habitación.

De repente, una abrumadora tos sonó haciendo que todos callaran y miraran el abrumador monton de flores que se empezaban a apilar en el suelo frente a Bill.

—Mierda — reclamo palido y casi sin aliento el demonio— Bien, esta arreglado— dijo seguro mientras se levantaba del asiento — quiero que me digan como puedo solucionar esto, quien tenga una buena idea no lo destruire, ¿entienden? Pues, hablen.

Por unos segundos el silencio fue algo abrumador para todos los presentes, esa amenaza los dejaba siempre temerosos.

—Pues…— uno de los subordinados de entre la multitud hablo sin alzar mucho la voz, pero Bill le presto atención y todos los demás a su alrededor hicieron espacio para que el jefe pueda verlo mejor— por qué no simplemente secuestra al humano, señor?— su tono sonaba nervioso.

—Interesante, pero se supone que tengo que EVITAR TODO DOLOR POSIBLE, si secuestro a Pine Tree de seguro ME ODIARA MÁS DE LO QUE LO HACE y eso SOLO EMPEORARÁ LA SITUACIÓN— Como se ve, tiene una pesima tolerancia a las estupidas ideas de sus inútiles subordinados. Apuntó su dedo índice a la criatura que propuso esa idea y lo desintegró. Todos al presenciar eso casi se les sale el aliento por la conmoción causada. —Alguien tiene otra idea? —nadie contestó, estaban demasiado aterrados— Vamos, hablen, yo no muerdo— aunque haya dicho eso todos se asustaron más.

Uno de los monstruos de la segunda fila alzó la mano.

—Y si simplemente le dice toda la verdad al niño?— pregunto con timidez.

—Claro, ire a la cabaña, le tocare la puerta y cuando el la abra, le diré "Tengo una rara enfermedad donde vómito flores y todo esto es porque estoy enamorado de ti, así que no me odies si no voy a morir"— suspiro cansado y siguió— ¿acaso crees que mi Pine Tree es estupido? El ni siquiera confía en mi, y si se lo digo ira directamente con Seis Dedos o ya de paso con Estrella Fugaz, excelente— terminó sarcástico para luego hacer que ese monstruo desaparezca.—Nadie tiene una buena idea de verdad? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, bueno, si lo tengo, pero soy impaciente.— alguien de la primera fila toma aire y da un paso llamando la atención de su amo y señor, Bill.

—Jefe, se que ya se lo hemos dicho muchas veces, pero creemos que es la mejor solución. Consulte con ese humano, Stanford Pines. Usted sabe que el posee un gran conocimiento a parte de usted— El monstruo tomo un poco de valentía para poder seguir hablando ya que la mirada llena de veneno de Bill parecía matarlo.

El demonio pareció meditarlo un momento, poniendo en orden sus pensamiento, mientras los montruos lo miraban expectantes.

—De acuerdo— afirmó resignado Bill— lo haré, parece la mejor opción en este momento.— los monstruos suspiraron aliviados— pero…— los monstruos volvieron a a mostrar preocupación en sus miradas— si esto sale mal al final ustedes se las veran conmigo.


	6. cap 6

Cap 6

El demonio, aunque hubiera aceptado, no sabía como iría a presentarse, por suerte Sixer casi siempre esta solo en su intento de laboratorio en el subsuelo de la cabaña. Obviamente se aparecería con un chasquido de dedos, eso no era problema. El único problema es el posible riesgo que podría tener al ir sin invitación a la casa de la familia que más odia su mínima existencia, a parte de que ya debe de tener algún arma lista, luego de que Pine Tree le confesó su encuentro esto sería una misión suicida, pero claramente no se desharian tan fácilmente de un demonio tan poderoso como él lo era.

Paso un para de días más y pensó que ya era hora de pedir ayuda, ni el mismo Cipher puede creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, es casi como entregarse a su enemigo. Pero mientras Seis Dedos acepte su trato (que al parecer sería el más honesto que iba a hacer) todo saldra bien.

Vio a través de su ojo como todos ya iban durmiendo, su Pino tenía insomnio, tuvo que tomarse una pastilla para poder dormir, eso no le gustaba a Bill. El último en irse sería Stanford, pero antes de que saliera de su oficina/laboratio (que ya prácticamente es lo mismo) Bill apareció.

—Hello, Anciano!— dijo flotando y con un tono alegre en su voz.

—Bill— dijo con rencor, pero sin embargo, no sintió el mismo dolor que cuando lo dijo su Pino— Que es lo que quieres, maldito infeliz?!— dijo apuntandolo con un arma que siempre llevaba al lado.

—Que hagamos un trato— dijo en tono de obviedad, casi leyendo lo que ford diría siguió— tranquilo, este sería mi primer trató honesto, o casi.—Ford se tranquilizó un poco y dejo el arma sobre la mesada.

—Ni muerto, todos saben que tus tratos no son lo que parecen y siempre terminas torciendo tus palabras— siguió desconfiado el humano.

—Solo necesito que me ayudes! Sólo eso! NECESITO AYUDA, HUMANO ESTUPIDO! — dijo impaciente y enojado a la vez, la cara de Ford reflejó sorpresa.

—Ayuda? Tú? Pidiendo ayuda?— casi se le escapa una pequeña risa, pero de no ser por el enfado del demonio se estaría riendo hasta los huesos —ok ok, ¿ayuda con que, exactamente?

—Mi enfermedad— solto la respuesta directamente de una— eres la unica persona con el conocimiento por encima de la población de Gravity Falls que podría ayudarme a averiguar que me pasa.

—y que es lo que me darás a cambio?— pregunto con desdén.

—Como seguramente has oído de Pino, has visto que lo he estado "acosando"— Ford tenía una expresión que parecía decir "ve al punto, Cipher"— la cosa es que tu me ayudes a liberarme de esto y yo dejare de seguir a tu sobrino, que dices?

—Por qué habría de creerte?— pregunto con sospecha— eres consciente de que estas contandole tu debilidad a tu enemigo? No crees que pueda usar eso en tu contra?

—No, te conozco, tu no traicionas, tu eres leal a tus promesas, la verdadera pregunta es, Tu confías en mi?

Stanford pareció procesar esto un poco, no sabía que decidir, después de todo el casi destruye a Gravity Falls y a su familia, mientras pensaba, Bill agregó:

—Sixer, si no aceptas también es muy probable que podría secuestrar a Pino en algún futuro cercano, no es mi estilo, pero lo haría— Bill dijo eso sin pensar, ya había rechazado esa probabilidad, pero necesitaba que acepte de una vez por todas, a él no le gusta esperar.

—Bien— pareció decidido— acepto tu trato— Bill tendió su mano envuelta en su típica llama azul y la estrechó con la del humano

—Genial!— exclamó felíz el demonio— empezamos justo ahora— demando Bill sin quitar su sonrisa, no parecía tan enfermo como decía.

— si quieres que te ayude, primero, siéntate— le dijo señalando una silla frente a el— que siempre estés flotando me irrita demasiado— Bill obedeció aburrido— ahora, dime, que te esta pasando?

—Qué es esto? El consultorio de un doctor? Jajajajaja— se rió de su propio comentario

—Quieres curarte o no?— dijo sin una pizca de diversión en su rostro.

—Bien, aburrido— dijo desganado Bill— la cosa es que… es que… no puedo decirlo — Bill parecía nervioso o avergonzado, algo que nunca se había visto en el.

—Vamos Cipher, hiciste mucho escandalo para que te ayude, ahora sueltalo todo— dijo en forma de expresión el humano, pero al parecer Bill se lo tomó muy literal, ya que luego de ver el gran parecido que tenían Ford y su Pino vómito todas las flores, con el mínimo pemsamiento en el muchacho esto pasaba.—Bueno, esto si parece ser un problema— termino de hablar el anciano asqueado por lo que acaba de presenciar

Bill terminó pálido, siempre pasaba eso cada vez que salía una gran cantidad de esas flores.

—Ahora continuemos— dijo Bill.

—Dime, cuando empezó esto, muestrame una muestra de tus escaneos corporales y dime todo lo que pudo haber causado esto— dijo sin sacar su expresión de "que mierda fue eso?"


	7. cap 7

Cap 7

—Veamos si entendí bien? Todo esto empezó desde un poco antes del Raromagedon y solo pasa cuando piensas en Dipper, tienes fuertes dolores en el corazón y cuanto más te odia mi sobrino, más sufres, claramente es amor

— Si, Sí, esa parte ya la entendí Sixer, pero y lo otro?

Stanford se quedó pensando un momento hasta que pareció reaccionar:

—creo que ya se lo que tienes, lo leí una vez en una de mis libros de leyendas japonesas, aunque no creí que fuera posible en la realidad— Ford empezó a hablar mientras caminaba hacia una pila de libros, empezó a revisar cada libro de manera rapida hasta que lo encontró. Fue hacía la silla en la que estaba antes y se sentó quedando frente a Bill— Esto es fascinante!

—Puedes apurarte anciano? Estoy perdiendo la paciencia— comento con irritación en su tono Bill

—Bien, lo que tu tienes se llama Hanahaki Disease, en terminos simples la enfermedad de la flor maldita. Se supone que es una condición ficticia, pero ahora creo que es real, tienes un amor no correspondido por Dipper— termino con disgusto el detalle, Bill solo desvió la mirada— te das cuenta de que esto es pedofilia? Te gusta desde que él tiene 12 y tu tienes mas de 200 años o tal vez más, si tan solo fueras humano ya te hubiera denunciado por acoso.

—Si si, pero recuerda el trato, desaparece esa enfermedad y yo dejo de seguir a Pine Tree— dijo con un poco de indignación.

—Aquí dice que la unica forma de curarte es extraer la infección por medio de cirugía, pero eso también te exterminaria todo sentimiento de amor que tienes— dijo con un semblante serio hacia Bill— Mira Bill, piensa un poco, estas seguro de esto? Se que hicimos un trato, pero esto de eliminar un sentimiento permanentemente es…

—Ya lo decidí, recuerda, un trato es un trato y solo hay dos formas de que tu cumplas, o me haces la cirugía o haces que Pine Tree me quiera y no creo que tú como su tío me dejes tomarlo.

—tienes razón, este trato fue justamente para que te alejaras de mi sobrino— siguió con su tono de gran pensador— te hare esa cirugía, se supone que tienes algo rodeando tu corazón, como espinas, debo de sacar la semilla que causo todo esto, y eso se encuentra en tu corazón, tranquilo, yo sé hacer cirugía, es algo que necesité hacer mientras viajaba entre dimensiones— de repente Ford notó algo extraño, miro a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, casi las cuatro de la madrugada y debía descansar— podríamos hacer la cirugía mañana? Tengo mucho sueño ahora y así mañana preparo todo con calma

—ok, esperare hasta mañana— dijo aburrido el demonio.

El anciano se retiro del laboratorio y fue directamente hasta su habitación y caer rendido en su cama.

Bill fue con un chasquido de dedos a la habitación de su Pino, lo miraba dormir, su calmada respiración y su serena expresión. Quiso besarlo en ese momento, pero quiere ser cuidadoso por lo que pasó la última vez, se contuvo y se fue directamente a su dimensión.

Al llegar noto silencio, algo muy raro comparado con la vida diaria de los monstruos yendo de un lugar a otro con gran prisa y pasos torpes. El demonio estaba muy confundido, normalmente son muy ruidosos.

Se dirigio a las usual sala donde se encontraba su gran trono. Abrió las puertas de par en par y con su magia iluminó el lugar y al ver lo que sucedía se sorprendió, no creyo que ellos tuvieran algún tipo de sentimiento hacía el más alla de la casi lealtad.

La habitación estaba decoradas con huesos de demonios que el mismo había vencido y un gran cartel flotaba sobre todos escrito en una sangriento carmesí que conmovió a Bill: "Felíz recuperación, esperamos sus ordenes para atacar".

—No debieron, pero igual mañana me hago la cirugía y estare igual de maquiavélico que antes, o peor— De repente todos empezaron a soltar silbidos y gritos de jubilo— Calmense y disfruten esto que han hecho, lo que sea, hoy estoy de humor y cuando resuelva este asunto no voy a ser tan amable como lo estoy ahora, así que más le vale no ser tan inutiles de ahora en adelante.

Todos siguieron con la fiesta que fue principalmente hecha para el demonio, todos estaban comiendo y jugando, parecía una fiesta normal si no contabas con que la bebida era una mezcla de extrañas sustancias y la comida era seres inferiores de otras dimensiones que trataban de escapar cada vez que alguien intentaba comerselo.

Esta cosa duro casi todo un día, pues ningun monstruo ni demonio necesitaba dormitar. Aunque Bill partió de vuelta hacía Gravity Falls una vez vio al anciano levantarse, los demás siguieron festejando hasta que Bill de la orden de limpiar y parar todo este escandalo.


	8. cap 8

Cap 8

El demonio llego al laboratorio justo cuando el humano de seis dedos tenía preparada la camilla, parecida a la de un hospital.

—Ya esta todo listo, anciano?— preguntó con un extraño tono en su voz.

—Claro que sí, solo debes quitarte la parte superior de tus ropas y acostarte aquí— dijo Ford señalando la camilla.

Cuando el demonio se tendió boca arriba, pudo ver como Ford iba a inyectarle algo, cosa que no le agrado.

—Espera, espera, Sixer, que mierda intentas hacer?— pregunto con pánico al notar la aguja en la mano del humano.

—No es obvio? — expresó Ford, pero al ver la cara de Bill deformarse más respondió— Es anestesia, es para que duermas y no sientas dolor.

—No quiero eso, soy un demonio, puedo soportar un dolor tan insignificante como unas pequeñas cortaditas— dijo Bill como si no fuera para tanto. Ford le dio una mirada que decía "¿Estás de joda?".

— Bill, no solo son cortaditas, te voy a abrir el pecho con pinsas y sacar algo de tu corazón, no crees que moriras si termino dañando tu corazón?— Pero Bill no se inmutó y mantuvo ese semblante inmaduro que siempre se ve— bueno, sin anestesia, pero luego no te quejes, trata de moverte lo menos posible.

Ford preparo todo lo que necesitaba, se puso los guantes de latex, acomodo las pinzas y el bisturí y diferentes medicamento, también sangre por las dudas.

Agarro cuidadosamente el bisturí para empezar a cortar, pero justo cuando hizo contacto con la piel del demonio, la puerta se abrió.

—Tío Ford, se que dijiste que hoy no podíamos venir porque ibas a estar muy, pero muy ocupado, pero enserio tenía que contarte esto y… — el chico que venía con un libro en la mano se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona, levanto su vista del libro y sus ojos se encontraron a un Bill semi desnudo a punto de ser cortado por su tío.

Pero no parecía un experimento, no parecía que su tío habia podido atacar a Bill, no parecía que lo estaba manipulando, nisiquiera veía cadenas o algo que muestre indicios donde Bill haya podido ser capturado por su tío, parecía más que el lo hiciera por voluntad propia.

—Hola, Pino— saludo casualmente el demonio, aunque de repente le empezaron a dar espasmos y unos cuantos petalos salieron de la boca de este.

— Tío Ford, que es lo que haces?— respondió medió desconfiado el adolescente.

Ford vio la seriedad de su sobrino y pensó que no valía la pena mentirle.

—Hice un trato con Bill y…

—Tío Ford, sabes al riesgo al que te expones haciendo esto, no importa porque hayas hecho el trato, sabes muy bien como yo que el no es de fiar— El joven salió corriendo con un toque de decepción.

—Bill, por qué has hecho eso?— pregunto medio frustrado el hombre a Bill

—Espera un momento, y yo que hice ahora?— pregunto con enojo el demonio— por lo que sé, el entró solito al laboratorio.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, tu sabes bien lo que pasa minutos después, tu eres un demonio que ve a penas el futuro, sabias que esto pasaría. Por que lo has hecho?— aunque haya preguntado no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero lo vio claro — no quieres operarte, es eso, no quieres hacerlo. Hicimos un trato Bill, tienes que cumplir.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es complicado, solo…

Es complicado…


End file.
